Could you please keep it low !
by Ruby Cullen
Summary: Bella has  started a new life by moving in a new apartment, only to find  that her next door neighbor is a womanizer that has no intention to  keep it low when it comes to bumpin' uglies with his conquests. How will hot-tempered Bella handle him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it' s my first fanfic so please be comprehensive. And excuse my spelling and grammar , English is my second language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

Finally. I'm home. I just rented this new apartment and it's great. Even better, it's all mine!

My name is Isabella Swan. Yeah I know it sucks. It sounds like a Barbie name but I didn't get to choose my name. I bet a lot of people don't like their names. Anyway, I' m 20 years old and I just got out of my mother's house.

I've lived with her in California since I was a toddler and I guess she didn' t expect it to be so hard to raise a child. Before that, she lived with my Dad who paid a part time nanny. My Mom left him because he was being abusive to her. After she started living on her own, she realised it was a lot of responsibilities to take care of a child. But she was quite good, can' t blame her on that side.

But things got bad when she realised that since she got away from my father, she didn't have anybody in her life. So she started dating men, living me, an 8 year old little girl, alone at home. Then, she would come back drunk and have sex with those men. It got worst when she met Phil. He was a real son of a bitch. But she fell head over hills in love with him and three months after they started dating, he asked her in marriage. She, of course, said yes.

After the marriage, he came to live in our house. It then became their house. When she was not around, he would make disgusting comments on my body. I told her everything. She declared that I was jealous and that I should stop lying.

When I was about 16, the comments stopped and turned into lustful stares. The kind that send shivers down your spine. I decided it was time to work to save some money just in case it got out of hand. And I did work: waitress, cashier, sales clerk babysitting and even dogsitting. By the time I was 20, I saved quite some money. I also went to college to become a vetenary assistant.

One evening, after my shift at the supermarket, when I arrived at home, Phil tried to rape me. I managed to get away and lock myself in my bedroom. My mom wasn't home. When she came back, I told her what happened and she decided to confront Phil. He denied, claiming that I tried to seduce him and that when he pushed me away, I got angry and invented this story. Classic.

She believed him of course. So I told her that she had to choose between him and me. I already knew the answer but I wanted to be sure. She chose him. Two days later, I found a job and an apartment in Chicago, far amay from them. I moved out immediatly.

So here I am in this new apartment, alone, unloved but still quite happy.

**So... How was it? I know it wasn't very funny but it's just the beginning. Please send me a review to let me know what your thinking. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope this story won't disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

It's been a month since I've moved in. The place is really great. I don't really understand the bad reviews the place has on the Internet. People can be very picky sometimes.

Anyway, everything is going smooth for me. I work for Dr. Bloom, an old vet. He's always grumpy but when you get to know him, he's great. He loves animals as much as I do. When you love them, this is the best job you could get. I mean not everybody can say he's happy to go to work right? Well I can. I love most animals ( yes, I said most: I think you can understand me when I say I'm not too thrilled when a lady comes into the cabinet claiming her little baby isn't feeling good and that I should probably check what's wrong. Oh and the "little baby" is a 15 feet green anaconda ) so I guess working around them every day makes me really happy.

I've been working a lot and very hard for the past month, so by the third weekend, I was exhausted. I got home Friday night, ate a leftover of chicken salad, showered and went straight to bed. Just before going to sleep, I heard giggles next door. I thought it was weird cause I didn't have a neighbor on that side of my apartment but decided to save it for tomorrow. Apparently God and whoever was on the other side had decided otherwise.

" THUMP"

Mmm...

" THUMP"

What the hell?

"THUMP" " Oh yeah baby... give it to me!"

No. Cant be.

" _Madre de Dios!"_

Ok. It can be. My up to now non-existent neighbor brought his or her conquest home for some quality time at... midnight. It's freakin MIDNIGHT!

" _Si! Si!..."_

No! No! Please have mercy on a poor sleep deprived virgin ( yeah I'm a virgin).

"Ooooh ...yeah! Right here!"

" Whoever is behind that wall, please have the courtesy to finish this in an other room of your flat that IS NOT CONNECTED TO MY APARTMENT!"

Silence. I must have killed the mood. I can finally get some sleep.

The next morning I felt like shit. Last night's ... interruption didn't occur again but it had been very difficult for me to fall asleep again, even though I felt exhausted.

I got up at 10am, drank a coffee, got a shower, dressed in some grey jeans and a light blue t-shirt then got out of my apartment. Passing in front Dr. Loud's door, I decided to knock on it and confront him or her.

I knocked five times but didn't get an answer. I decided I would come back later or the next day. I got to the lobby and found a group of women talking and giggling. I passed by them and overheard their conversation:

"- Oh my God. Guess what? Edward Cullen is back from vacation! I saw him last night with a Latino woman. He looked as good as ever!

- On what floor does he live? What apartment number?

- He lives on the third floor, apartment n° 33. I always pass by to see If I could, you know, get to know him a little better but he's rarely here during daytime."

So my "new" neighbor is Edward Cullen.

I went in a nearby supermarket to get some groceries, then made my way back home. I planned on staying home all weekend and get some rest. On my way back, I felt something at my feet. When I looked down, I saw a beautiful red Merle Australian shepherd puppy looking at me . He was soooooo cute! He had " split eyes" ( each eye was half blue, half brown) and they were begging me to take him.I did. Then, checked around for his master. I asked a few people around but none of them knew who this puppy belonged to. I guess I'll have to keep him with me until someone claims him. Monday, I'll have Dr. Bloom check on him and I'll give him a puppy shot just in case he never had one before.

I went back to the grocery store and bought a few pet supplies ( mainly milk). I got back to my flat and arranged everything for my little guy. I'll name him... Wylie.

"Hey little boy... Why don't we name you Wylie?". His ears shot up and he barked ( as much as a 6 week old puppy can bark) and that's how I got my approval.

After that, I got on the couch , watched TV and ate chips for the rest of the day ( I'll probably end fat but I really don't care).

At approximately 9 p.m, I got too tired and went to bed with Wylie for a long night of sleep.

" Oh God! That feels amazing!"

Or not.

" _Mon Dieu! Encore Edward!(1)"_

OK, Bella. Calm down.

"_Encore(2)!"_

Well he sure likes variety. Yesterday a Latino, today a French... What' s next? A German?

"_Voilà, juste comme ça(3)!"_

Bella, calm down. Remember your yoga classes.

" Hum.. Arrrrgh! That feels so good!"

I never had yoga classes.

"Oh Yessss! Fuck!"

That's it.

I got out of my bed , put on a robe and went banging on his door.

**Soooo? How was it? I am so nervous. Was it good or bad? Send me a review to tell me what you think about it.**

_(1) _" My God! More Edward!"

_(2) _" More!"

_(3) _" That's it, just like that!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

I banged on his door as hard as I could. Repeatedly.

"Stop the banging already. I can perfectly hear you, I'm not deaf." I heard him shout on the other side of the door. He had a silky voice and it felt like velvet. Where did that come from? Sheesh Bella, get a grip on yourself. You sound like you just got out of a fairytale.

Suddenly the door opened. Before me was Edward Cullen, the ladies' man, only wearing boxers. OH MY FUCKIN'GOD! He was a total sex bomb. Seriously. He was handsome as hell (and believe me when I say that coming from me, it's a real compliment ).Well defined jaw, emerald green eyes, copper sex hair and well defined 6 pack. I think I even started drooling ( just kidding). He, on the other side,had his mouth and eyes wide open (men are all the same). His eyes started to darken but he quickly closed his mouth, shook his head , like trying to clear it. He looked at my face and smirked.

"- Hey, sexy. Do we know each other? Cause I feel like I know you from somewhere( how many times have I heard that one?). What's your name?

- My name is Bella. I'm the girl next door. You know, the girl you've kept from sleeping because you wouldn't tune down a bit ?

- Hey, you can't blame me for being too good in bed. You would maybe like to have a taste of my knowledge of women's body someday? Lets say, tomorrow night?" Ok. He may be handsome but his cockiness just makes me wanna puke. He's the kind of guy that uses a girl for sex, then dumps her once he gets what he wanted. The kind of guy I once dated and that I absolutely DESPISE.

" - Listen to me Cullen, I'm not one of those girls. I just don't open my legs to the first handsome man that tells me I look good. So you are gonna do us both a favor and keep it down. I really don't wanna hear your girls' moans and your grunts all night.

-How do you know my name? Have you been spying on me?

-You really think that I've got nothing better to do? I know your name cause I've heard some ladies in the lobby gossip about you.

- Oh right. I guess I'm very appreciated by the opposite sex." Than I might just be a man." Look, about the noise, there's not much I can do about it. Blame God for giving me the ability to make a woman scream in pleasure. Maybe once you get some, you may understand it. Anyway, my offer for tomorrow night is still up. But you need to give me an answer before tomorrow afternoon cause I'm quite demanded." It's official: I hate Edward Cullen.

" - Oh I can give you an answer right now. It's NO! And if God gave you the ability to make a woman scream in pleasure, just know that he also gave me the ability to chop off that thing you use to pleasure them. Just think about it and make sure the girl that's in there is worth taking the risk." He gulped. He could tell that I was dead serious. He got himself back together and told me:

" - Do you really think that I'm just gonna stop fucking at _my_ place just because some crazy chick told me so? Girl, you're delusional. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a dripping wet pussy waiting for my throbbing cock to give him his orgasm. A very intense and _loud_ orgasm." VLAM. He actually slammed the door to my face.

I slowly turned around and went back to my apartment.

When I got back to my room, the moans and pleas were back again. I sighed, got a pillow, a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

Life is so unfair. After all I've been through,I think I deserve a peaceful life. Edward fuckin' Cullen has absolutely no right to take that away from me.

I didn't sleep much that night, too busy listing the many ways I could make Edward Cullen's life a living hell.

And boy,I did find some ideas.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter will be EPOV.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews last time :(**

**Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**PLEASE review to tell me if it's good or not.**

Epov

I got out of the cab, paid the driver and got into my apartment building.

God! It feels so good to be home.

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm the CEO of the most important music company in the US (The Masen Inc.). Not bad, I know. I have a big family made of my brother Emmett and my sister Alice. We were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen at a very young age so they are the only parents we have really known. They are, by the way, the greatest parents you could ever wish raised us with all the love and attention a kid would need.

At the age of 22, I got a phone call that informed me that my biological parents were dead and that they left me the biggest music company in the US.

I then became THE Edward Cullen.

Even before that I had great success with the ladies. But my fame made me only twice much desired and I could get any woman I wanted.

Anyway,now I'm 26 and I'm just coming back from a business trip. Here I am, walking into my apartment in great company. I met a sexy chick in the airport and she made it very clear that she wanted to get laid. Who am I to refuse ?

Actually, I don't really live in this apartment. I live in my own big house just out of town. I only use this apartment to bring chicks and have fun with them. To me, my house is a private place where I receive family and friends only. No way I'm gonna bring some random chick that I'll probably never see again.

Anyway we entered my apartment and went straight to the bedroom. We quickly undressed, I put on a condom and, without any foreplay, I entered her. She started to moan (loudly) profanities in French. When I was about to come, I heard a feminine voice coming from the apartment next door screaming " Whoever is behind that wall, please have the courtesy to finish this in an other room of your flat that IS NOT CONNECTED TO MY APARTMENT!" I immediately stopped my movements and the girl stopped moaning. Who the hell was that? I waited few second to see if the voice would manifest itself again but it didn't. The girl started wiggling her hips in impatience but I told her that we would continue our fucking in my living room. I didn't want to get interrupted a second time

After getting my release, I went back to bed and started wondering who the hell it could have been newt door.

I finally fell asleep, exhausted by my trip.

* * *

The next morning I got up early and gently put the french girl to the door. I took a shower, got dressed and got out of the building. I walked a couple of blocks and finally found my driver waiting for me in a street in a window tainted car.

I do this every time 'cause no one in my apartment building knows that I'm very rich and important and I'd like to keep it that way.

My driver, James, drove me to the office where my assistant Lauren ( that I screwed countless times) was waiting for me with a cup of dark coffee.

" Hey Boss! How was your trip?" Was that suppose to sound sexy? Cause it definitely wasn't.

"Hello, Lauren. It was great, thank you for asking" I answerd with my famous crooked smile.

I got to my desk and started a very long and monotonous day of work.

I got home( I mean the Fucking Apartment) at around 9 p.m with a hot Latino. We didn't waste time and directly went to the bedroom. We undressed, I got the condom and penetrated her. Like every other girl I've slept with, she started moaning loudly and JUST when we were about to come, we heard a someone banging VERY loudly on my door. Who the hell could this be?

**Ok this is the first part only. I hope i will be able to post the second one very soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been quite a long time but I was really busy at school. So here is a short chapter . I will try to make the next one longer**

I told the French chick that I wouldn't be gone for long. I put my boxers back on and went to the door. The person behind the door started banging again and I shouted that I was coming. I opened the door and let me tell you that I was nowhere prepared for the sight before me. There, just in front of me was the most … beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot and of them. And believe me that the adjective "beautiful" coming from me was a really, really big compliment. To me a woman was hot but never beautiful.

Anyway, I asked for her name (Bella), tried to flirt a bit but she didn't take it good. She started threatening me. I got pissed off and basically told her that she could go to hell and that I was getting laid anyway. I slammed the door to her face and went back to the French. I was so pissed off at the Bella girl. Who did she think she was? Anyway, I took off where I left before Bella's interruption and finally got my release. I then went to sleep like a baby.

* * *

The next day I shooed the girl out of the apartment, took a shower and got out . I briefly thought about going next door to talk to Bella but some survival instinct told me to stay away from her doorstep. I took my car and headed for my family's home. Today was Sunday and we were having a big brunch with all the family: my brother Emmett, his wonderful but sometimes bitchy wife and their 3 kids (Camille, Jane and Emmett junior); my sister Alice, her husband Jasper and their twins (Jennifer and Sophia) and finally my parents, Carlisle and Esme. I really is my favorite day even though they are always on my back telling me that I should settle down ,have kids all that jazz. I certainly am not ready for that.

When I arrived to my parents' house everybody was already there. My nieces and nephew squealed of joy when they saw me and I was nearly drowned by a pool of very, very wet kisses. God, how I love them. I said hello to everybody: my brothers ( Jasper is like a brother to me) and my father patted me on the shoulder, my mother as well as my sister came to me and gave me a big hug. Rosalie just gave me a quick hug, a VERY big sign of affection coming from the ice mother called us and we all went to eat.

It really feels good to be home.

**I know it was very short but I'll do my best to update in a day or two. **

**Please review! I haven't had any reviews for the last 2 chapters! Even if it's just a few words PLEASE review!**

**By the way, in the last chapter I said that Edward had brought a Latino home. It was actually a French. Sorry for the mistake!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so happy I couldn't stop squealing.  
**

**So here is another chapter**. **Enjoy!**

**Bpov**

When I woke up the next day, even though I didn't sleep a lot, I felt quite refreshed. I guess revenge can make it's miracles.

I got out of bed, went to shower and took some breakfast. I then gave some milk to my little ball of fur and went to the couch, fully intending to spend my entire Sunday on that couch watching TV. But then, I thought of how busy I would be all week and that I wouldn't be able to gather all the necessary… things essential to my revenge on Edward Cullen. I got up, got dressed, got my purse and got out of my apartment.

Once on the streets, I walked to the nearest mall and bought what I needed. I wondered around and after an hour or so, I went back at home. I hate shopping but this was defiantly for a good cause. As I entered the building, I noticed its manager talking to the janitor. I then got an idea. I waited for him to finish his conversation and then approached him.

"Mr. Marcus , is it?" I knew perfectly who he was but decided to pretend I didn't.

"Yes, it's me. Who do I owe the pleasure to?" His eyes were running up and down my body. Ugh, disgusting. Marcus was a short blond man old enough to be my father. Maybe even my grandfather.

"I'm Bella Swan. I just moved into your building"

"Why, my dear I didn't know my modest apartments house d such a beauty. Have I known, I would have personally welcomed you to the building." Oh thank god he didn't.

"Oh I am sooo flattered. I'm new in town and I'm quite lost so I hope you will be willing to help me" That's the damsel in distress card. It works every time.

"Of course! Why don't I start right now by inviting you to dinner?" Wow. Take it easy pal! A bit too eager.

"I'm really sorry but I can't right now. But you can help me with my neighbor, Edward Cullen

- What is it? Is he bothering you?

-Oh no! Absolutely not!, I lied. I just wanted some more information about my _ lovely_ neighbor.

- Oh well, there's not much to say. He has a house-help coming every Tuesdays and half of the time he's not here. When he is, it's always with lovely company. But surely not as lovely as you." MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I think I should just run away. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

" Thank you very, very much. You have been so useful. See you later!" And I ran off to my apartment before he could answer.

Shit! That was close!

Now, I must find a way to enter Cullen's apartment. Should I pick the lock or just charm the janitor? I think I should pick the lock. I really don't want to get the janitor into some trouble.

I took a bobby pin and went next door. I checked on both sides of the alley for anyone who could see me and there was nobody. I also knocked on the door, just in case there was somebody inside. No answer. I then started to do my magic and 15 seconds later, the door was open.

I slowly took a step in. I looked around. Nothing special. It was kind of dull, like a motel room. I got to the bedroom and put the tool of my vengeance on the bed. I also left a little note. After taking one last look around, I closed the door.

I went back to my apartment and sat on the couch with my puppy on my lap.

All I have to do is wait now. In a few days or so, Edward Cullen will regret the day he met me.

* * *

The next day, I went to work ( with Wylie ). There were a lot of patients, but I managed to make it trough the break. After taking half an hour to rest and eat, I took Wylie and gave him a shot. I then continued working. When I got home, I was, as always exhausted but happy. I took a shower, dressed in my pjs blah, blah blah. You know,the routine. I finally got to bed and was ready to have a good night sleep when I heard Cullen coming in next door.

I heard giggles, moans, getting louder and louder as they approached the bedroom. Then a silence. Suddenly,I heard a feminine voice shriek and yell.

" What is this? Really, who do you think I am? I knew you were a player but this...

- Look, calm down, it's really not what you think I...

- You what? I really don't want to hear it. Good bye Edward." Cries. Foot steps. VLAM.

" I swear to God Bella, you are gonna PAY FOR THIS!"

Ah! Revenge is sweet.

* * *

**Epov**

The lunch at my parents' was wonderful as always. I stayed there until 6 pm then went home ( to the big house out of town). Once there, I took a shower and directly went to bed.

The next day, I went to work. Everything was awfully boring as usual. I left the office early and went for a walk. I started to think about my life and the image of Bella popped into my mind. She really is one piece of work. She is very different from all the women I have met: beautiful and fierce. I liked that. Maybe a little too much.

After that I went to my usual bar, picked up some chick and went to the apartment.

I opened the door and led her to my room. I pushed her on the bed and we heard a paper wrinkle underneath her. She pushed me off her and got up, only to discover a set of VERY provocative red undergarments and a note that said " Last night was really fun _Eddie_. I hope tonight's girl will be as willing for the threesome. But I trust that you'll find another stupid chick willing to do anything you want. XOXO Your Sex kitten Bella" She even kissed the note with red lipstick. Oh no. The chick I brought started yelling:

" -What is this? Really, who do you think I am? I knew you were a jerk but this...

- Look, calm down, it's really not what you think I..." How can I explain that?

" You what? I really don't want to hear it. Good bye Edward." She started crying and left the apartment, not without slamming the door.

" I swear to God Bella, you are gonna PAY THIS!" I shouted, knowing that she could perfectly hear me. This stunt is not gonna keep me from getting laid. Well, at least next time.

Tomorrow I'm gonna add another lock to my door.

**So how was it? It's the longest chapter I've ever written. Don't worry, Bella has a few more surprises in store for Edward.**

**Again REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Thank you VERY much for the reviews. I really appreciated them**.

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Bpov**

The next day was quite uneventful. As usual, when I left my apartment Cullen was gone. I went to work, and well … worked!

I pretty much knew that Cullen wouldn't give up so easily. I won't either. I went to my boss's computer and prepared another something for Cullen. I just got it in case tonight or any other day he decides that my little vengeance wasn't enough.

I worked quite late that night and it was 10 pm when I finally arrived at home. Wylie was very excited to me. At least, I have him to love me.

Anyway, I directly went to bed after feeding him. I went asleep, thinking it was weird that Cullen wasn't home yet.

A whole week passed by without me hearing from Cullen. Maybe he got the message.

That's what I thought until I realized that in the hallways, people started whispering when I passed by. That was really weird. I got tired of it so, one night, as I passed near… what's her name again? ... Ah Leah, I asked her what people were whispering about me.

"- Oh my Dear, Edward told us everything.

-What are you talking about?" What did that fucker say about me?

"- Everybody knows that you are crazy about him. He even showed us the letters you sent him. There's nothing to be ashamed of darling, but you must know when to back down. You really sounded desperate in those letters." OK. The fucker spread a rumor about me being desperate. That's cheap. But I guess I should have expected it.

I didn't even say good-bye to Leah. I went straight to my apartment. Calm down, calm down. Now, I really didn't know how to get back at him. Should I wait for him to come back and humiliate him in front of his conquest or just humiliate him in front of the building people?

Well there's only one thing to do if I can't choose.

I'll do both.

**Epov**

God!

The past week was hell and heaven at the same time.

Heaven, because I finally got back at Bella by spreading that nasty rumor. It was so easy: a crooked smile, a few compliments and all the ladies believed what I said. I spent the whole week imagining Bella's face when she hears the rumor. Heavenly.

Hell because I didn't get laid. A whole week! That's a record. Tonight, I must get some or else I'll die. OK, maybe I'm over-dramatizing the thing but hey! I'm a man with needs.

I think Bella got the message and will finally leave me alone. Even if she doesn't, she won't be able to get into my apartment one more time. I got a second lock.

As usual, I picked up a chick and went to the apartment. When I arrived in the entry hall, there were a few women whispering. What was that about? I really didn't get a good feeling. I ignored them and went to my apartment. When I arrived to my door, a lovely surprise was waiting for me ( its sarcastic): Bella, grinning like a Cheshire cat. That couldn't be good.

"- What do you want Bella?, I said annoyed

- Relax, Cullen. I just wanted to give you your mail; it was placed in my locker." Must be my bills.

"- Yeah, well you should have just slipped it in mine.

- When I realized it wasn't mine, I was already upstairs and I was too lazy to go back down. Anyway here it is." She handed it to me and waved goodbye.

It was only one white envelope. Weird. I decided to open it. I was well aware that the chick behind me was reading over my shoulder, but I knew that the contents of the envelope couldn't have been very personal. If it was, it would have been sent to my office, not here. I was nowhere prepared for what was inside:

**Patient:** Edward Cullen

**Birth date:** 09/23/1986

**Test:** Blood analysis- STD Screening

**Results:** Positive for Syphilis

**For information about the treatment please call...**

Oh shit! The girl read it. She thinks I'm carrying an STD.

"- Oh… hum … you know, I should go, it's getting late and … hum

- Look wait it's really not what you think. My neigh…

- Bye!" And she was racing down the hall.

I was fuming. I went to Bella's door and banged on it.

"- Bella open that door immediately!

- Go to hell Cullen!"

OK. It was quite clear that she wasn't going to open the door.

Tomorrow, I'll be waiting for her.

**Bpov**

I bet he didn't see that one coming. Not to be bragging, but I'm a genius! Fake lab results from a vet!

The next day, I was as happy as … let's just say that I was very happy. That was until I opened my door to go to work.

Cullen was waiting for me and he REALLY didn't look happy.

**Soooooooo? How was it? Good revenge idea? Let me know what you think by pressing the little button down there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter!**

**Bpov**

" – Well, well. What do I owe the pleasure to, Cullen?

-Cut the crap, Bella. I'm really pissed off. I mean, I was doing perfectly well, until you moved in. You started those stupid stunts and I was forced to enter your game. Now let's talk face to face.

- Oh you want it face to face? Then let's do it. When I arrived in this building I was quite happy because it was a very quiet place. Then you came back and I couldn't get a good night sleep just because you wanted to get laid. Well let me tell you something: I work hard every day trying to make a living so when I come home the only thing I'm asking for is peace and quiet!

- Well, I work too and when I come home the only thing I'm asking for is a release which I can't get because of the bitch living next door!

- Oh so I'm a bitch? Wanna go with insults? Well you're the most self-centered bastard I've ever met in my life and believe me I've met quite a number. You only think about you own little ass. What is more important: a good night sleep or a release? Tell me which one is vital?

-To me? A release.

- Well then you are soon gonna die from release deprivation cause I'm gonna continue to make your life a living hell! If you weren't living in this building , I would have thought that you were a spoiled rich kid just by how selfish you are!" And with that I went for the elevator and left him in his thoughts, if he had any that is. Once downstairs, I took a deep breath to calm myself and went to work.

But I knew this wasn't over.

**Epov**

Wow. That was one hell of a talk. She was so angry that I thought she was going to explode. But what shocked me the most is that she kinda knew I was rich. Was my behavior really giving it away? Apparently, yes.

I went to work after the conversation. I received the visit of my brothers and we went together for lunch. I was in deep thoughts when Jasper woke me up:

" - What's up bro?

-Nothing, why?

- Well you seem quite … disturbed by something

- Actually, I am.

-What is it?

- My neighbor at the apartment. Since she moved in…

- Wow, wow,wow, wait for a moment _she_?" That was Emmett

" -Yeah _she_. The point is, she complains about me being too loud when I'm getting some so now she is doing everything in her power to prevent me from getting laid. And she is succeeding.

"- What did she do? Jasper asked" And I told them the whole story.

" - She's one hell of a woman. I like her, Emmett said. But you are my brother so I'm gonna give you an idea. She thinks you're too loud? Bring home a screamer; she won't know what hit her.

What if she manages to make the girl run away?

Just be extra careful, man.

Ok, then. I think I'll bring Tanya home. Last time I had her, the whole city heard us.

Good idea. " And my problem was solved.

**Bpov **

It was far from over. Three days later, Saturday, he brought home another girl ( what a surprise!). If I thought that the girls were too loud before, it was nothing compared to what was coming from the apartment:

"OH GOD EDWARD! SOOOOO GOOD!"

Really? Come on he can't be _that_ good. Anyway, if he thought that I was gonna go running to his apartment to give him a piece of my mind, well he's wrong. He has already proven that there was no need for any of us to move to hear each other.

I took the loud speaker that was under my bed, cleared my voice and said :

"OH MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Silence on the other side of the wall. A few whispers and then they resumed:

" HUM. FEELS GOOOOOOOOD!"

And me:

"I KNOW, DOESN'T IT?"

Then the girl probably grew tired and said:

" SHUT UP!

- OOPS! DON'T MIND ME !"

And she started again:

"EDWAAAAAAAARRRRRRD! MOOOORRRRE!"

And I answered:

"MORE WHAT?"

That did it. She yelled at him ( I think she said something like "When you get her admited to a mad house, call me!") and the slammed the door.

"ANNOYING, ISN'T IT CULLEN?"

**Epov**

That night,Tanya left angry as hell.**  
**

That was it. Bella is really getting on my nerves. I got a private detective to give me some information about Bella. I'm meeting him in a few minutes for a report of his investigations.

" Mr. Cullen? Detective Jenks is here to see you

- Let him come in"

After Jenks took place, I asked him what he found.

" Well her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She's 20. She used to live with her mother Renee and stepfather Phil. Apparently she dyed her hair because on her birth certificate it was written that she has raven hair, not brown. Anyway, she moved here a few weeks ago and I believe she had a dog. She also...

- Wait here! Did you just say she has a dog ?

- Yeah, a puppy Aussie." Strange, because the building doesn't accept dogs. I bet that the manager doesn't know about this.

" Thanks Jenks. Good job.

- No problem Mr. Cullen. If I may give my opinion, she's the hottest girl that...

- _Thank you_ Jenks. You may go now." He left the office.

* * *

Later that night, I went to the apartment building. I found Marcus and accosted him:

"- Marcus!

- Mr. Cullen! What can I do for you?" A lot, to say the least.

" Well, it has come to my attention that..."

**And yes, he told on Bella. A real bastard, hein?**

**Review, please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bpov**

Hppfff!

Again, a stressful week. I mean I love my job but sometimes, dealing with the animal's masters can be really, really irritating.

So when I got home, the only thing I wanted was my big warm bed. Unfortunately, when I got in the building Marcus was there. When he saw me, he walked right up to me like he was waiting for me.

"-Good evening, Bella. How are you today?

-Quite good although very tired. What can I do for you? I have the feeling that you were waiting for me.

-As a matter of fact I was. I have heard from somebody that you were hiding a dog in your apartment." Meh?

" -Yes I have a dog but I was not hiding him. What woul make you think that?

-Maybe because of the fact that pets are not allowed in this building?" What? They aren't?

"- Well, I'll be happy to pay a little extra for the dog. I mean, it's not like he's bugging anyone!

-I'm afraid the rules are the rules." God! I can't just leave Wylie like that!

"- Come on Marcus! I love that dog! Is there anything I can do for him to stay?" I was so desperate that I was willing to do anything.

" -Well, I might be able to overlook this if... you are willing to come to my apartment and give me a little pleasure"Seriously? I'm not _that_ desperate!

" -You are such a pig! I would never give myself like that!

-Come on sweetheart I may even lower the rent if you are very good. You will find pleasure in it too, you know?

- Pleasure? Just the thought of it make wanna puke!

-Well, then I have no choice. I have to kick you out of the apartment. You have until next week to pack your stuff. In the mean time, if you change your mind, here is my card".

And he trusted it into my hand and left.

I can't believe what's happening to me! Don't I deserve a little bit of happiness? I ran to my apartment and cried for what seemed like days. Wylie even came to me and tried to comfort me.

Then it clicked. It was Edward Cullen! I don't know how but he somehow learned that I owned a dog and surely saw a way to get rid of me. I don't know why, but it hurt me really bad.

Ok. I do know why. It's because I knew that he hated me but this... it went too far! Where am I gonna live? I doubt that I could find an apartment in a week.

What am I going to do?

Never in my life have I felt so alone.

**Epov**

OK.

Maybe I crossed the line. She may be in trouble because of me.

_But she asked for it, didn't she._

Well, she kind of did. No one messes with Edward Cullen.

_Why are you anxious for anyway? It's not like you did something bad . You just warned the manager that someone broke the rules._

So why do I feel so guilty?

**I know it's a very short chapter but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Again guys, REVIEW PLEASE! I really like hearing your thoughts.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciated them**.

**Bpov**

No.

This can't be.

The day following my " expulsion" I decided that I could ask Dr. Bloom for help. But when I got in to the vet office, firefighters were all over the place. I could see smoke coming out of Dr. Bloom's office.

" - Oh my God! What happened? I asked to one of the firefighters

- I need you to back off Ma'am

-I work here. I'm Dr assistant, Isabella Swan

-Oh I see... I'm sorry but the doctor didn't make it. He died of asphyxiation while trying to save the pets that were inside. My condolences."

I just stared blankly at him. How could all this happen to me? Dr. Bloom was a great man , I appreciated him so much... He was the only friend I had in this town. No, he was the only friend I ever had.

Why ? Oh God why?

I started crying. What was I going to do? No home. No job.

No friends.

**Epov** _one week after the fire_

I'm a total coward. First step to the cure is admitting, right?

You wanna know why I'm a coward? It's because since the day I denounced Bella I hadn't returned to the apartment, too scared of facing her.

So I decided that it may be time to go to the apartment. I _almost_ miss her pranks.

Once in front of her apartment, I knocked on the door. The door opened itself and I slowly got in.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

And when I say nothing, I mean that there was no answer and the flat was empty. Completely empty.

Where was she?

Just as I was heading out I saw Marcus at the end of the hallway.

"-Marcus! wait up!

- Mr. Cullen! How are you doing?

- I'm fine! I wanted to know what happened to B... Miss Swan?

- Oh! That! Well I told her that pets weren't allowed in the building and that we could make an exception if she paid an extra $200 . But she said that she won't pay it and that she was willing... to have sex with me in exchange! Me! A happily married man!

- God! Women this days!" I don't feel as bad for her. She's just another chick willing to open her legs for anybody.

"Yeah well I told her no and she said that she wasn't going to pay. So I had no choice but to ask her to move out

- I perfectly understand Marcus. You did good.

-Thank you! Well I must get going. Good bye!

- Bye."

Well. I guess that's it. What am I gonna do?

I think I'm going to call Tanya to celebrate the end of my... forced celibacy.

**Bpov**

Its been a week.

A week since I have lost a friend. A week since I have lost my job. A week since I got kicked out of my flat.

A week since I was homeless.

I had to pay for the rent and I didn't have enough money in my account ( I was waiting for my salary when the fire happened) so I had to sell all my furniture ( which wasn't much) to pay it.

When I got on the streets with Wylie, I had $504**. **I tried to find a job but they were all looking for seniors. i was too inexperienced.

Three days after wondering in the streets, I got attacked by hooligans that stole all my money. They even tried to rape me but fortunately a police car was passing by and they ran away.

By the end of the week I was covered in dirt, starving and freezing.

As I was walking in the streets trying to find a place to spend the night, I started feeling dizzy. So dizzy that I ran into someone.

" Hey watch where you're going, bitch!" The girl was a stunning blond woman with very long hair . She could make Megan Fox look like Ugly Betty.

"-I - I'm s-s-sorr-ry

- Well sorry won't make the stains on my dress go away! You're so dirty!Uhg!

- Rose, give the girl a break. She apologised, what more do you want?" That was the woman standing next to her speaking. Well she was just as beautiful as the blond one only she was _way_ smaller and she had black spiky hair.

" - Alice! She spoiled my Guess white dress! This costs more money that she has probably seen in her whole life!

- Don't listen to her, the girl named Alice said. It's her time of the month. How are you? You looked quite disoriented...

- I kinda feel ..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as blackness took over me.

**Apov**

Rose can really be a bitch sometimes. The poor girl apologised and she wouldn't let go.

Anyway, now we have an unconscious girl on our arms.

" - Just leave here there with a couple of bucks. She'll eventually wake up. I don't want to be late for picking up the kids.

- Seriously Rose§ How could you be so heartless? Beside, i have a good feeling about this girl. She's special" And I meant it.

" -Jesus Al, you're not Mother Theresa !

- I'm not, but I have a conscience. Call 911. We'll take her to Dad."

She mumbled something about this being a wasted of time but called anyway. The paramedics should be here any minute.

As I looked closer to the girl, I noticed how beautiful she must really be under that layer of dirt. And for the firt time I noticed her bag moving; what could it be?

I opened it and a puppy got out of it. He tried to growl at me , it was sooo cute!

The paramedics showed up and took the girl while Rose and I followed in my car with the puppy.

Of course, Rose wouldn't stop growling too. But I didn't care.

I knew that somehow that girl was going to change our lives, one way or another.

**Rpov**

Who does Al think she is? The good Samaritan? And the way she was talking to me! Like I was a heartless monster!

I'm not heartless , I just don't see what that girl has that other homeless don't.

Anyway, I hope Al's new pet ( I mean the girl, not the fur ball on the backseat) won't steal the attention from me.

**Ok. What do you think? **

** REVIEW to let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok. Another chapter!**

**Bpov**

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

What's that annoying noise?

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

Sounds like a heart monitor. That would mean that...

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Yep. I was in an hospital. How did I end up here?

_" - Alice! She spoiled my Guess white dress! This costs more money that she has probably seen in her whole life!_

_- Don't listen to her, the girl named Alice said. It's her time of the month. How are you? You looked quite disoriented..._

_I kinda feel ..." I couldn't even finish my sentence as blackness took over me._

Oh _ that's_ what happened. The woman named Alice probably called 911 ( I don't think the one called Rose would care enough to do that).

A Doctor came in to check on me. He probably thought I was still sleeping because didn't even glance at me and directly went for my chart.

"- Why am I here? I said with a husky voice."He looked up, surprised. Wow. He's really handsome. Honey blond hair with gold eyes. He would make Brad Pitt look look a baboon in comparison.

" -You are up! I'm doctor Cullen and I am the one that will be looking after you during your stay. And to answer your question you passed out from malnutrition and exhaustion. My daughters were with you when it happened and called an ambulance. Alice is waiting for you in the hallway. She wants to see you. Would that be okay or are you too tired? I must warn you she's quite... hyperactive. Sometimes I wonder if her mom drank tons of coffee during the pregnancy. That's the only plausible explanation" I smiled. He was a nice doctor.

"- I don't mind seeing her. After all, she saved my life.

- She'll be happy to hear this. But I have a few questions before she comes in.

- OK?

- Good. What's your name?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Date and place of birth?

- September 13th 1991, Forks, Washington." He's eyes shot up from the form he was filling. He looked shocked but quickly covered it up.

" - What's the problem? I asked

- Nothing. For how long have you been on the streets?

- A week.

- How come? You must have been quite thin before the streets because you are now way underweight. In a week, you couldn't have loosed all you "missing" weight.

- Well, I must admit I have trouble finding appetite. As soon as I'm home, I go straight to bed.

- Well you should take more care of yourself. So that is all I have to ask, I'll bring Alice in.

- Thank you."

Not even 5 seconds later, Alice was into my room. She was jumping up and down, her eyes shining with excitement.

" Hey! My name is Alice Withlock. How are you feeling? What's your name? I bet we could become great friends! We would go shopping...

- Wow , wow slow down girl. I fainted, remember? I'm still a bit slow. So nice to meet you Alice. Thanks for saving my life. My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. And do you have my dog with you? He's a puppy, an Australian shepherd.

- Bella. Suits you. And your dog is in the hallway. He's sooo cute by the way! Anyway,why do you dye your hair in brown? Are your eyes really purple?

- I dye my hair in brown cause my mother used to tell me I looked like a witch with my black hair"She gasped " Oh don't worry, I'm used to it. And for my eyes, yes they are really purple. I also used to wear brown contacts cause my mother told me I looked like a freak of nature" I hated that my mother still had some kind of influence over me. I'm so used to her wicked comments that I still dress and look like I was still living with her.

" Well she's wrong. You are a beautiful woman." I smiled and blushed.

" Thanks Alice

- If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in the streets?"

I hesitated but finally told her the entire story. I didn't mention Edward's name, only referring to him as my neighbor.

When I was finished she looked very sad. This isn't a look that's suits her very well. The she smiled and her whole face lit up.

" Oh! I know! You could go live with my parents! I go there everyday we will be able to see each other as often as we want!

- Hum Alice? Don't you think that decision belongs to your parents? Plus, I don't want to be a burden I...

- Oh shush! Nonsense! I'm sure mom and Dad won't mind. Mom is actually looking for someone to look after and spoil and you definitely need some of that...

-I don't know Alice...

- But I do! Let me call Mom" She called.

" Hi mom? how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine too. You know the girl I told you about? Well she's awake and well, I happen to appreciate her a lot and I was wondering if you would mind taking her in. She's lovely, you'll like her"

"Then it's set! Thanks mom! Bye!" She hung up.

" - You see? No problem at all.

- What about your father?

- Oh! Don't worry, whatever my mom wants, he wants. So when my dad came to tell me you were awake, he also told me that you will be discharged tomorrow afternoon. You will need to rest for a few days and feed correctly but Mom and Dad will take care it. I'm the one who's going to buy you a new wardrobe and tomorrow afternoon, we'll go to the hairdresser. Your hair is beautiful, don't get me wrong but we need to get the dye out. And I'll make sure my brothers, my nephews, my husband and my girls are there so you can meet them. Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Well, I hope so.

**I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

**And also, I realised that I never described Bella. She's normally raven haired and purple eyed but because of her mother ( and Phil) always forced her to dye her hair in brown and wear brown contacts, she continued looking like that even though she is not living with them anymore. Let's keep in mind that if Bella is strong, she still thinks that what her "parents" said about her physical self is true. Even about her psychological self ( that she's weak, useless bla bla bla)  
**

**Again, review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bpov**

I'm exhausted. And it's only been 4 hours since I've been released from the hospital.

Wanna know why?

Alice.

I swear the girl is just gonna kill me. As soon as I set foot out of the hospital, she dragged me to a hair dresser. His name is Angelo. I love him! He's gay but still manages to make me blush by drowning me in compliments. According to him, I'm Aphrodite's reincarnation. I knew better. Anyway, he got the dye out of my hair, brushed it did all his magic and, I must admit that the result was F-A-B-U-LO-U-S!

After that, Alice wanted to go shopping AGAIN. I say again because she told me that earlier in the day, she went shopping for me. When I reminded her that, she simply stated that it was going to be a lot more fun now that I was with her. Fun for who ?...

So here we are in her car: her all smiles, me half dead. She finally pulled up a beautiful and big house. The part of the garden I could see was equally as wonderful.

"– It's beautiful, isn't it?

-Alice! This house is amazing. I feel like I'm in a fairytale.

-Well that's my mom! She restored the house. Wait till you see the interiors!"

I got out of the house and followed her inside. She was right. The house was even more beautiful in the inside. Dr. Cullen and a petite beautiful brunette were waiting for us inside. Must be Esme.

" - Welcome Bella,Dr. Cullen said

-Thank you,Dr. Cullen

-Please call me Carlisle. Let me introduce you to my wife, Esme.

-Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen.

-Oh shush! Call me Esme sweetheart." And she pulled me into a hug. I hesitated but hugged her back.

"- Your house is wonderful. You are a great interior designer. The best, in my opinion!

- Thank you, darling. I arranged your room but if you don't like it, I'll help you change it.

- I'm pretty sure it will be the best room I've ver had.

-Now,the rest of the family is in the backyard. Come and meet them!"

I followed her and when we arrived in the backyard…

Wow. They are one hell of a family. 5 kids were running in the garden. How do you handle five kids?

Esme introduced me to Emmett ( a real goofball, difficult not to love him), his wife Rosalie ( who really didn't warm up since the last time we met. If it's possible, she's even colder. Brrr. Real Ice Queen. How did she end up with Emmett?), Jasper, Alice's husband( charming man. Calm. Especially compared to Alice. Complete opposites, just like Emmett and Rosalie) and finally, the kids. Apparently I 'm now E. J's ( Emmett Junior) fiancé. He was just too cute for me to say no. Camille, Jane,Jennifer and Sophia welcomed me with big sloppy kisses. They were playing with Wylie and they were sooo excited ( so was he).

I think I'm gonna have 10 kids later.

We ate dinner, laughed at Emmett's stupid jokes…

It was fun.

Later that night, Esme showed me to my room. As expected, it was perfect. Bright, just like I like it. I thanked her and got ready for bed. It was soft and I nearlly moaned when laying on it. Wylie was making himself comfortable next to me.

Before going to sleep, I thought about what a great day I had ( minus the shopping part).

So that is what it feels to have a family.

**Guys, I know that wasn't all that great but it's the end of the schoolyear. It's litterally raining tests. If I have the courage [ and if I get a few reviews :-) ] I'll post a chapter composed of only the Cullen family's opinion of Bella.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, I want to talk to you about something. I received a quite unpleasant review last time. Check it out, maybe I'm beeing overly dramatic but I really didn't appreciate it. To the person who wrote it, if u don't like my story, the solution is pretty simple: DON'T FUCKING READ IT! AND DON'T BOTHER REVIEWING IT!**

**I also wanted to thank all (other) reviewers: I really, really appreciate them. As for the request for longer chapters, I'll do my best. This chapter is not very long, I know, but I'll try to do better on the next one. **

**By the way! I always forget to write a disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!  
**

**Apov**

I really, really like Bella. She's sweet and funny. The only problem is she doesn't like shopping. What planet does she come from? What girl doesn't like shopping?

I brought her home and she was introduced to mom first. I could tell Bella made a good impression on her.

We then went to the backyard and introduced her to everybody: Emmett ( who took an instant liking into her), Rosalie ( who still was a bitch. Mom noticed it and gave her a stern look that she ignored. I'll talk to her later), my Jasper ( he liked her too ) and finally the kids.

They absolutely loved her. I've never seen them so outgoing with a stranger ( soo- to -be family). Especially EJ, who has a real crush on her.

We ate dinner and talked a little bit. Around 9 pm Dad told Bella it was better for her to go and rest. She said good bye and mom took her to her room.

I decided it was time for me to talk to Rosalie.

"- Rose, why are you being such a bitch to her? What's your problem?

- Well my problem is that you treat her as if you've known her for decades? I mean what do we know about her? She could be murderer for all we know.

- Rose, I checked. She's not a murderer, Carlisle said.

- See ,Rose? There is no need for you to be that cold. Unless you have another reason for hating her?...

- Hugh! Just… leave me alone! Kids,Emmett, it's time to go."

Emmett shot us an apologetic glance and said good bye.

Jasper ,the kids and I left a few minutes after.

I had a really good feeling about Isabella.

**Esmepov**

I've been quite lonely since the kids moved out of the house so I was so glad when Alice called to tell me she met a girl that needed a home and some affection.

As Alice promised she was a lovely girl. And beautiful. Everybody liked her (well except Rosalie. But I must say that Rose only likes a few people), even the kids!

I wished Edward would find a lovely girl like her. Even better, I wish he would meet her AND like her. She would make a perfect daughter- in-law. No she would make a perfect daughter short.

**Jpov**

The Bella girl is really nice. And good looking. If I didn't have Alice, I think that I would find myself attracted to her. Alice really likes her and I know she's rarely wrong about people.

I can see Bella as part of the family. She would be perfect sister.

**Empov**

Damn! Bella is hot! Of course not as hot as my Rosie but damn!

If Eddie boy was here ,he would make sure to get her in his bed. That's why I'm quite happy that he was not here. I really appreciate the girl and I don't want Edward ruining everything. He better not try something on her or else…

But I doubt Bella would agree to sleep with him. She's not that kind of girl. Another reason why I think she would fit perfectly into the family.

Rosie will just have to accept that she can't always get what she wants.

**EJpov**

I have a fiancée! I have a fiancée! And she's soooooooooo prettyyyyyyyyy!

**Rpov**

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

That BITCH! Who does she think she is?

Everybody likes her. Even the kids!

I'll never admit it out loud but I'm jealous. Jealous of her beauty. And the attention she gets.

I was a bitch to her. I am bitch to her. Tomorrow and the other days to come, I'll still be a bitch to her.

**Cpov**

God. I can't do this.

Who would have thought I would actually meet Isabella Swan one day? He only talked about her a few times but I could tell he missed her a great deal.

Should I call him ? Or tell her first? What if she runs away? He would never have the chance to talk to her.

I'll wait a bit. When I think she's ready, I'll talk to her about him.

**So who is Carlisle talking about? Got a few ideas? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bpov**

It's been a week since I've moved in with the Cullens. It was by far the best week of my life. I always got company (Alice, and/or the kids) and most of all, Esme treated me like her own daughter. She made sure I was fed and comfortable. No need to tell you my mother never bothered. But all this was new to me so I wasn't very comfortable with the affection and attention. I always had to take care of myself, even when I was sick.

Rosalie, as expected didn't warm up.

The real problem was Carlisle.

Don't get me wrong, he was kind and welcoming, but I could tell something about me bothered him. He always had this conflicted look. I still can't figure out why and I would feel nosy by asking.

So today's Sunday and Esme told me that we were having a family brunch. I will finally meet the missing brother or "Eddie boy" as Emmett put it. They never really talked about him but I could tell they missed him. A lot. I really hope he won't mind having a stranger into his family.

I was in the kitchen with Esme. She was wondering what she was going to cook.

"-Pasta with shrimp alfredo sauce? No, did some two weeks ago. Lasagna? Oh no, I made some Monday. Dear God, I'm out of ideas!

- Esme, I seriously don't think they'll notice the fact that you did pasta with shrimp alfredo sauce two weeks ago.

- Maybe, but I will.

- Hum. Ok. What about stuffed chicken parmesan with penne pasta and apple bites for dessert? No, not such a great idea it's…

- It's perfect, Bella! Perfect! What would I be without you?" Here comes the blush…

" - Come on Esme! You've organized dozens of brunches before me; you would have eventually found something.

- Maybe, but I think that your ideas are better than mine. Now, teach me how to make the stuffed chicken parmesan.

- Well, it's quite easy. First …"

It took us a total of 3 hours and a half to finish the meals (let's not forget Emmett eats for ten) but it was all worth it. We were going to finish the cooking when everybody will be here.

I decided to go to my room and shower. I got dressed, did my hair and got down to wait for everybody.

Alice, Jasper and the twins were the first to arrive.

"- Hello everybody! BB! " Hugh! Hated that nickname. Stands for "Bestie Bella".

"- Hi Alice, Jasper. How are you guys doing?

- Everything is fine, BB! You're finally gonna meet my brother! Did I tell you he's handsome? He also plays the piano! i And if you get past his… not-so-sweet side, he's really nice!

- What are you trying to say, Alice?

- I'm trying to prepare you for what is to come. I don't want you to run away from here once you see what a jerk he can be. He thinks every woman is destined to end up in his bed and none of those he encountered ever proved him wrong. You will be his first. I was just trying to sugar coat things but don't bother. Just remember you are my best friend and I would be extremely sad if you were to leave. Ok?

- Alright, don't worry. I managed to handle my ass… imbecile of a neighbor. Your brother shouldn't be too much for me.

- I really hope so."

A few moments later, Emmett, Rosalie and the kids came in.

"- Bella!" Ej ran into my arms and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

" – Hey, handsome. How are you doing?

- I'm fine! But I'm very, very hungry.

- Yeah, what's for lunch Mom?" Emmett asked.

" – Well, you'll see. Now, why is your brother so late?

- He said he woke up late and that he's in on his way. We all know why he woke late. Must have picked up a girl at some bar." Esme sighed.

" –I just wish he would find a girl that would make him happy.

- He will, Mom. He will."Alice said.

**Epov**

I'm really, really tired of my family's constant comments about my lack of love life ( or my overloaded sex one) so I'll bring Tanya to our brunch today. That'll shut their mouth.

Actually, Tanya is a pretty nice girl. She is a great lay, actually has a brain (unlike most of the girl I've fucked) and well, she's the only girl I've been with lately. Mom will be thrilled.

" - Come on, Tanya we're gonna be late!

- Calm down already! I just want to look good for my first meeting with your parents. So, how do I look?" She was wearing a tight white bustier dress that fitted her like a glove. But…

"-You look great but don't you think it's a little too much? It's just a brunch…

- It's never "just a brunch". I'm meeting the parents of the man I'm with. This is not too much. Now, let's go, we're already late!"

It took us an hour to get to my parents' house. I called Emmett and pretended to have woken up late to justify my tardiness.

When we finally arrived, I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

Let the show begin!

**Bpov**

We finally heard a car making its way up the driveway.

We stood up and went to greet him. Alice glanced at me one more time, giving me a look that said " You promised you wouldn't run away" and I nodded. I won't run away.

The door opened and there stood…

A beautiful strawberry blonde. Wearing a tight expensive looking white dress with matching pumps.

I really, really doubt that's the brother. Everybody looked as confused as me. Who the hell was she?

Just then, a voice I knew too much said from behind her:

" Tanya, I told you to wait for me so that we could…"

He joined her at the door and his gaze fell on me.

Oh my God!

Edward Cullen was actually... well, Edward Cullen!

"-Bella! I want you to meet my brother Edward. Did I ever mention before that his name was Edward?"Alice asked.

Well darling, you didn't.

**So? How was it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Epov**

Can't believe that asshole is a Cullen brother!

"-Edward, meet Bella. She's now living with Mom and Dad.

- Since when?" he asked with a harsh voice.

"- Well, it's been a week.

- You could have asked my opnion!

- Why? Is this your house? As far as I remember it isn', introduce us to your… lady friend?

- Everybody, this is Tanya, my girlfriend." Girlfriend? I thought Edward Cullen didn't date.

"- Nice to meet you Tanya." Esme said, after recovering from her surprise.

"- Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen.

- Call me Esme, please

- And I'm Dr. Cullen, but call me Carlisle."There then was an awkward silence during which Edward was glaring at me.

What's his damn problem? He wasn't the one who lost everything!

"- Well, now that everybody is here, we can all go into the backyard to start the brunch. Bella, could you come in the kitchen with me and help?

- Of course, Esme."

We went to the kitchen and finished the cooking.

"- Bella, I'm really sorry for Edward's rude behavior.

- Its ok, Esme.

- No, it isn't. But don't worry, I'll talk to him."

Once the cooking done, we brought it outside.

Once everybody was served, we dug in.

"- So, Bella. How did you end up at my parents' house? Are you some kind of charity case?

- Edward! Take that back this instant!" Esme yelled.

"- Its ok, Esme. I've got nothing to hide. If you really want to know, Edward, I had a very annoying neighbor who ratted me out and told the landlord I had a puppy in the apartment. I offered to pay a little extra for the dog but the landlord wanted sexual favors. I didn't comply so he threw me out. I lost my job the next day due to a fire at my work place. Alice and Rosalie found me in the streets a week later. Happy?

- Really? That's what happened?

- Why? Do you have another version?"I challenged him.

- No. You seem to be a quite unlucky woman." There was an uncomfortable silence that lasted a few minutes before Esme spoke up.

"- Tanya! Why don't you tell us more about you?

- Well, I work as a model. I met Edward a few months ago but we only started dating recently.

- Good, good. So, how is it going?

- Everything is just fine. Your son is amaizing." Silence." What about you Rosalie?

- What do you want to know?

- How you ended up as a mom.

- It's pretty simple. I love kids, I love Emmett so we decided to have some.

- That's pretty courageous of you. There is no way in hell that I'm giving up my gorgeous body for a kid.

- So you really don't want kids?" Esme asked.

- Not even an adopted one.

- Oh!" was all Esme said. She seemed upset about what she just learned.

"- Bella?" Carlisle called.

"- Yes, Carlisle?

- I have great news for you. First, next week, you'll be able to start working again. Second, well… I found you a job.

- Really? What is it?

- Assistant vet in one of the best vet clinics in town. Hope you don't mind, you can always…" he didn't even finish his sentence that I was hugging him real, real, tight. I was soooo happy!I finally geta job! But then I realized what I was doing and blushed before backing away.

" - Sorry, Carlisle, I'm just so happy and grateful that I forgot my manners.

- Don't worry, I'm happy you appreciate it" He smiled. I looked over at Esme who was also smiling.

"- Well, well. She hasn't been here for a week and she's already trying to get into my father's pants. Can't wait for week 2…" Edward murmured but everyone heard it. Tanya giggled and Rosalie well, she didn't even try to hide her amusement and was openly smiling especially when she saw how hurt I was.

"- Edward! I raised you better!" Esme exclaimed.

"- Edward, son where are your manners?" Carlisle asked.

"- Edward, you little piece of shit wait till' I get my hands on you. Jasper, let me go!" Alice yelled while Jasper was desperately trying to hold her back without hurting her.

"- Good job Edward!" Rosalie said grinning widely

"- Edward, you are my brother but I won't hesitate to kick your ass…" Emmett warned.

It was complete chaos and I stood there, too stunned to say or do anything. How dare he? How dare he criticize me? He doesn't know anything about me!

"- Oh come on! Don't tell me you believed her little "landlord kicked me out" story! She probably threw herself at him. Right, Bella?" I couldn't listen to his nonsense anymore.

I've rarely been that humiliated. I was angry and well, like some people, when I'm angry, I cry.

My eyes had started to water when I walked up to him, looked him straight in the eyes to let him know how infuriated I was and slapped him in the face. Hard. So hard it left a big impression on his cheek. Everybody shut up.

He looked positively shocked.

I turned around and went straight to my room.

**Epov**

I can't believe she dared to hit me!

I stood there shocked while I watched her go into the house.

"- Edward, why are you such an ass? Esme asked and everybody gasped because she rarely sweared.

- Eddie boy, what's wrong with you?" Are they kidding?

"- Really? Was I the only one here? She fucking slapped me!

- With a reason! You humiliated her in front of everybody!

- She deserved it!

- Why, Edward? What did she do?

- She… ugh forget it, you wouldn't understand it." And I went inside to grab a glass of water.

She literally brain washed the whole family! A real manipulator. Just then, Rosalie came in.

"- Hey Edward. So just you know, I'm with you. I don't like her either." She smiled and left.

Well, at least somebody's lucid.

Tanya joined me in the kitchen.

"- That was one hell of a brunch.

- Sorry about that.

- Don't be. She's a bitch and you tried to warn your family. Once we're home, I'm gonna make it all better" She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

I'm soooo getting some tonight.

"Everybody, we're leaving. Hopefully, you'll get to your senses by Sunday next week." I didn't even wait for an got to the car.

I drove to the apartment and we both hurried upstairs. When we got to the bedroom, she laid down on the bed.

"-I've been a naughty, naughty girl, Mr. Cullen."She started to touch herself. I just love when she does that.

"Well then, Miss. Denali I've got no other choice but to punish you."

**Bpov**

I've never been that insulted in my life.

"-Bella? Bella, open the door, please"

I sighed.

"- Alice, please, I'd like to be alone now.

- Ok. I'm leaving with Jasper and the kids. If you need anything, you can call me alright?

- Sure, thanks Alice.

- No problem. See ya tomorrow."

I went back to my thoughts.

How can someone be so cruel? What have I done to him? I mean we weren't best friend but insulting me like that…

I think I'm going to cry.

OK. Here are the tears.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised after he got me thrown out of the apartment.

I cried myself to sleep. I cried for everything I've lost over the last few weeks.

And I finally felt myself moving on.

* * *

The next day I woke up quite refreshed. Sometimes, crying can make you feel much better. An afternoon of crying was enough I think.

I got out of my room and joined Esme for breakfast.

"- Good morning Esme

- Oh! Good morning sweetheart. I'm making some pancakes, is that ok for breakfast?

- That's perfect, thank you." She handed me my plate full of pancakes with chocolate syrup, just like I like them. Miam,miam.

"- Listen, Bella about last night I'm...

- It's ok Esme. Although,you are probably wondering why he hated me so much.

- Yes I do but there is no excuse for how he treated you last night.

- I'm not arguing that fact. But I just want you to hear the whole story." And I told her everything from the beginning.

" - Bella, you do realise that you telling me this only makes me angrier?

- I realize it but Esme, it is something that Edward and I must solve on our own. You getting involved will only make thing more complicated. Please understand.

- I get your point Bella. But don't expect me to tolerate his insults. If he repeats yesterday's show, I will throw him out of the house, son or not." I really wouldn't want to be in Edward's pants right now.

After breakfast, I decided that it was time for Edward and I to have a little chat. I took his work adress with Esme, got dressed and headed out.

Edward Cullen,here I come.

**So? How was it? I tried to make it a bit longer than usual. Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epov**

The next day, I woke up at 7:30pm. Tanya was sleeping quietly next to me. I tried to get up as quietly as possible, not in the mood for some talking with Tanya.

"- Edward?"

Damn it!

"- Go back to sleep, Tanya.

- Where are you going?

- It's Monday, Tanya. I have to go to work.

- Oh! Will you be calling me?

- Of course. Now go back to sleep.

- Give me a kiss, first?" God, she's so annoying.

"- Later, Tanya. I'm already late for work." I hurried in the bathroom, showered, shaved and got dressed.  
I quickly crossed the apartment and got out. I joined the driver downstairs and he drove me to work.

The morning was pretty boring and monotonous. I got a call at 10 from Tanya confirming that we we're having dinner together.

At 11:30, I was gathering my stuff to leave work when my secretary called me.

"- Mr. Cullen? Someone's here to see you.

- Tell that person I'm busy." Must be a business partner. I'm really not in the mood for a business talk.

"- Very well, sir". I'm going to have to wait five minutes to make sure that person is gone before leaving.

As I sat behind my desk, waiting for the five minutes to be over, I heard my secretary arguing with someone before my door violently opened.

And there, stood in all her glory ( drum rolls, please): Bella Swan!

Kill me now.

**Bpov**

Busy my ass!

"- Oh? He's busy? Well let's check that." I told the annoying blond secretary, pushing her out of my way, heading straight for Edward's office.

"- Miss? MISS? HE'S BUSY WAIT…" Too late, I'm already in the office and slamming the door to her face.

I locate Edward behind he's pretty clear desk, gaping at me.

"- Busy, hum?

- What the fuck are you doing here?

- I came here to set things straight with you.

- Well, it would have been great if I actually cared about anything that comes out of your mouth.

- Edward, first, I've got a simple question: What did I do for you to hate me so much? Okay, I get it, I ruined your… dates or whatever you call these but…

- Oh don't play innocent! It's not about that! It's about the fact that you are a slut that offered to sleep with her landlord and that is now living with MY family, pretending to be all innocent!" Wow, what?

" - Where did you get that from?

- Marcus told me. You can't fool me." Marcus told him I'M the one who offered sexual favors. And this asshole believes him.

"-Tell me Edward, how well do you know Marcus?

- We talk a bit from time to time but that's not the point.

- So, from what you're telling me, you don't really know him. Yet you decide to take his side WITHOUT even hearing my side of the story. How is that fair? Hum?

- I just know that it must be true. I mean, you wouldn't be the first girl to do it.

- Oh really? What if I can prove you wrong?" He smirked. He's so sure of himself, that cocky bastard.

" - Go ahead, sweetheart." I glared at him.

- Don' EVER call me that again. I mean it.

- Now, where's my proof?

- Let me call Marcus." I dialed the bastard's number.

" - Do you _really_ expect him to confess everything like that?

- Shut up and listen." It rang four times before he answered. I put my phone (Alice gave me one so that we could chat when she couldn't visit) on loud speaker for Edward to hear.

"- Hello?

- Marcus?

- Yes, who is it?

- It's Bella. You know, the young woman you threw out 2 weeks ago?

- Bella! What do I owe the pleasure to?

- Well Marcus. I've been thinking about that offer of sleeping with you."Silence. I continue." Is it still on? I think that, as you said, I might get some pleasure out of it.

- Well, I'm glad to hear that. What made you change your mind?

- A friend convinced me to do it. So, when can we meet?

- Whenever you want.

- Aren't you married?

- Don't worry about my wife. So, when and where?

- Hummmm. Let me see….maybe… someday in hell, you asshole!" And I hung up. Did Marcus really believe I had changed my mind? Psssh, idiot!

I looked at Edward. He was staring at me with apologetic eyes. Sorry, buddy, but that's not enough.

"- So, what have you got to say now Edward?

- Listen, Bella, I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to…

- Didn't mean to what? Humiliate me? Insult me? I think you did mean to do that but now that you've been proven wrong, you're all "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I shouldn't have done it" blah blah blah. But really, if I couldn't have proven it, whose side would you have taken, even after hearing my side of the story?

- I… I…

- YOU don't know anything. YOU judge people without proof. YOU are a bastard. I'm saying that because you probably think every woman gets her way by sleeping with men. YOU are an asshole. And, most of all, YOU are going to apologize for humiliating me.

- Of course. Bella, I'm really sorry. I'm a real asshole and I shouldn't have assumed the worse about you based on the story someone I barely know told me." He was looking at me straight in the eye and really seemed sincere. But that wasn't enough for me.

"- That was just great, Edward. Really. But, that's not right. I mean, you were comfortable enough to humiliate me in front of your whole family; it's only fair that you apologize in front of them as well.

- But …" I didn't let him finish.

"- See you on Sunday, Edward. Have a nice week." And I leave.

Serves him right.

**Epov**

In a total of… ten minutes, she managed to make me change my opinion of her. She would do great business woman.

And right now I feel like a real piece of shit. I really shouldn't have believed Marcus.

But I think that the fact that she was the only woman on earth that ever resisted my charms made me want to find some… flaw in her and Marcus' story was just perfect.

But now I realize what an honorable woman she is and how screwed up I am.

Because I think I like Bella.

And not in a friendly way.

**Sooo? Edward is beginning to change for the better! YAY! **

**Please, please,please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bpov**

That day, after talking with Edward, I went to the vet's clinic Carlisle found me a job in and talked with the director. He was a charming man called Mike Newton. He was maybe a little too charming but hey! A little flirting couldn't hurt. Plus, he's quite good looking. Not as good lookin,as Edward but still cute. Wait there,why am I comparing him to Edward?

Anyway, I started working the following day and everything went great. Esme was little sad because she was now alone at home but she understood that I needed to do that for myself.

The only problem now was Rosalie. She really didn't warm up and barely gave me the opportunity to ask her why she hates me so much. I guess I'll have to force her to listen to me.

So , here we are, Sunday morning, in the kitchen with a panicked Esme that is womndering what she would cook. Again.

"- What about... hummm... beef stir fry with noodles?

- Bella, you are definetly going to be the one to set the Sunday menu. And what should we have for dessert?

- Strawberry mousse?

- Perfect. Thanks a lot." We gathered the ingredients and started cooking. " So, how's work sweetheart?

- Good, actually. Everybody is very nice to me, especially Mike. He really made sure I was comfortable.

- Oh! Now it's Mike hum? " I blushed. " Tell me, is he cute?

- Very. And kind, also.

- And from what you've told me, he really likes you.

- No, Esme. He's just being very helpful

- Bella; I know men and he's definetly after you." I decided to change the subject.

" - I'm thinking about having a big talk with Rosalie, this afternoon.

- It would be a great idea. By the way, how did your talk with Edward go?" I smiled.

" - Oh, you'll see.

- Looks like it went great. " Yup it did.

We were finishing the cooking when everybody arrived at once. Of course, Edward brought his slut. Rosalie, as usual, was ice cold.

Once the food was ready, we put it on the table and everybody sat down.

" - I want to next to Bella!" That was EJ.

" Mee too!" and that was Camille

" No, I'm the one she likes better!" And it went on and on. I decided to settle things by sitting EJ to my left, Camille on my knees and Jennifer on my right. I promised the rest of the kids that it would be their turn next week. Everybody got served and we were about to start eating when Edward spoke up.

"- Bella?" I looked at him.

" - My behaviour last week was unforgivable. I was a real jerk and I hope that you can one day forgive me." I could see tha he didn't often apologize and tha he really regretted it. Rosalie's jaw hit the floor, as well as Tanya's. The rest of them were just smiling, happy that their simbling was back on the right tracks. I smiled at him.

" - I already forgave you. The past is the past. Let's just forget all of this.

- Thanks, Bella." He smiled as well. The first genuine smile I've ever seen on his face. And it was because of me! I couldn't help but feel all giddy inside. Bad, bad bella.

We started eating and discussing about the pass week.

"- So, how was your first week at the vet clinic?" Edward asked. I looked at him, surprised he remembered that.

" - It went well, thank you. I really like the job.

- Good. You really deserve it." Esme said.

The conversation went on and on until the meal was over.

"- Wow, mom tha meal was delicious. It was a really good idea, out of the ordinary." Emmett said.

" - Yes, it was really good" Edward added.

" Oh, you guys should thank Bella. She's the one who got the idea and she did most of the cooking." Everybody seemed surprised.

"- Belly Boo, you are one kitchen genuis." Emmett said.I blushed and thanked him.

Everybody went inside after the plates were all brought in the kitchen. We all sat in the living room for a chat and I decided to go into the kitchen for a glass of water. As I poured the water, Rosalie came in.

"- Look, I don't know how you convinced Edward, but you can't fool me.

- Rosalie, have we met in an other life that you happen to remember and I don't? Cause that the only valuable reason for you to hate me.

- I hate you because I feel that you are fake.

- Rosalie, you know nothing about me. You don't know what I've been through. So please, tell me the real reason why you hate me. You can only have an opinion if you've talked to me, wich you haven't.

- I.. I just...OK.I'm jealous.

- Jealous?

- Yeah, jealous of the attention you get, of your beauty... Everything." That was unexpected.

- Okay. First, you are waaayyyy more beautiful than I am. You are every man's dream. I doubt there is on this planet a woman more perfect than you. Secondly, I don't want the attention. All my life I've been trying to escape it. Thirdly and most of all , there's nothing to be jealous about. I've suffered a lot and never had a real have a husband that is crazy in love with you, kids AND wonderful in-laws. I, on the other side, have nothing. My own mother doesn't love me. I'm the one that should be jealous of you! Not the other way around!" I calmed myself after that heated speech. I look at Rosalie. She's speechless.

" - I'm not sure what to say.

- Don't say anything. Just...stop feeling jealous of something that you shouldn't be feeling jealous about and enjoy all you have because that is all a girl could dream of. Including me.

- O... Ok." And she left the kitchen. I took a deep breath. at leat, we cleared everything.

I decided to start the dishes when Edward entered the kitchen.

"- Oh, Bella. I just came for a glass of water...

- Edward, this is your parent's house. You don't have to justify yourself for walking in the kitchen.

- Yeah, I guess. So, how are you?

- I'm good. What about you?

- I'm fine too." He smiled. I smiled back. Comfortable silence, looking at each other. Relaxing moment, until...

"- EDWARD, honey, where are you?" We jump,startled. Tanya walks into the kitchen.

"- There you are. Let's go, it's getting late.

- It's only 4pm, Tanya.

- Yes, but I've got a few things to do. Let's go." She finally aknowledged me." Oh you're here! I didn't see you. Well, nice talking to you." she said in a voice that suggested otherwise.

Once she left to say goodbye to the family, Edward crossed the kitchen, until mere inches seperated our bodies. I held my breath.

" Good bye, Isabella. " He whispered, his minty breath sweeping across my face. I think I almost fainted. He left before I had any chance to answer.

What is he doing to me?

Emmett , Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and the kids only left two hours later.

I was about to go take a shower upstairs when Carlisle called me.

"-Bella? May I talk to you privately, in my office?

-Hum, of course." What is going on?

I followed him in his office and took place on the only sofa of the room. He did the same.

"-So, what do you want to talk about?" He took a deep, deep breath.

" I want to talk to you about your father, Charlie Swan."

**Ta-Daaaaaaam! So, how was it? **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bpov**

My father? What the hell ?

"-Why? What? Ung! How?

- Calm down, Bella. Let me start from the beginning.

"Five years ago, we moved to Forks, Washington. I was offered a job as head surgeon in the local hospital. We met Chief Swan a few times but never really engaged a real conversation. One day ,there was a prisoner that was brought in for medical care and Charlie was in charge of him. The prisoner stayed for a week and one night, I found Charlie in the waiting room. We started talking: first he asked about Esme, then the kids. That led to the question: Do you have any children?He proceeded to tell me that his ex-wife left him 13 years earlier because she thought that Forks was too… suffocating for her. And also because she tought Charlie wasn't making enough money. She wanted a glamorous life. So she left. He did all he could but he couldn't find her. And since that day, he never saw his baby girl again.

"Bella, his eyes were shinning with unshed tears. So when you gave me your name for the first time, I knew that you were his daughter. I wanted to contact him but I thought it was better to tell you about it before doing so."

I was completely speechless. My mother always said that she left because he was abusive. I always believed it but now that I come to think of it, she lied about countless things. She could have been lying about it also. And I'm pretty sure she was.

"-Bella? Are you okay?

- Hum… Yeah… I… Is he still in Forks?

- Yes he is. And nothing could make him more happy that to see his little girl.

- I'm not sure, Carlisle. Could you give me his number and I'll call him when I feel ready?

- Of course." He went to his desk and wrote the contact number on a piece of paper."Here's the house number and if he doesn't answer, call the station. You look a little pale, are you sure you're alright?

- Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Carlisle."I was about to leave when Carlisle called me.

"- Oh and Bella? Please give him a chance. I don't know what your mother told you about him, but he's a great man." I nodded and left.

I went upstairs in my room and got to bed. I was in shock. So there is a person on this planet that loves me.

The question was: Was I ready to meet him ?

**Epov**

Strange.

Very very strange.

I thought that apologizing in front of my family would be humiliating but no. It wasn't at all. On the contrary it was… liberating. I really felt good after doing it.

Tanya, on the other side was getting on my nerves. After we left the brunch she kept complaining that I shouldn't have apologized, that she was probably a gold digger yadi yadi yada… I simply ignored her.

The next day, I couldn't keep Bella out of my mind. She is nothing like the girls I've met before. I wanted to see her again so I called mom and asked her for the number of Bella's work place.

I hesitated a long time before calling.

"- Dolittle Clinic **[yeah, I know]**,how may I help you?

- Hello. I would like to talk to Isabella Swan, please.

- Wait for a moment, please." Annoying on hold music. And then... "Hello?" Bella's voice.

" -Ah! Hum hi? It's Edward Cullen." Why am I nervous?

"- Edward! What a nice surprise! How are you?

- I'm fine and you?

- I'm fine too . So, what can I do for you?

- Hum... " Ok take a deep breath." I was wondering if you were available for lunch today?

- Are you inviting me on a date, Edward Cullen? I doubt Tanya would be happy with it.

- Oh! NO! Not like that! I mean ... Not that I...

- Cool down, Edward. I meant it as a joke. And yes, I'm available. But I only have a forty-five minute break so it'll have to be somewhere near here...

- No problem, I know a couple of places. I'll pick you up. When is your break?

-At 1pm.

- I'll be waiting for you.

- Ok. I have to go now, see you later!

- Bye!" I hung up.

I'm having lunch with Bella Swan.

God, I love you!

**Bpov**

I'm having lunch with Edward Cullen. Feels weird. But in a good kind of way.

After that phone call, I had a lot of trouble concentrating on my work. It's then that I realised: I'm wearing srubs. And they look awfull. And I have nothing else to wear.

My life is officially over.

At one, I went outside to wait for Edward but realised he was already there. All the girls were looking at him, drooling. The janitor was going to have some serious cleaning to do. When he saw me, his face lit up.

"- Hey." he whispered.

"- Hey... Look Edward, maybe we should do this another day. I realised that I only have my scrubs to wear and I look awfull so..."He put his finger on my lips, shushing me.

"- First, no matter what you wear, you look stunning." I blushed ( what a surprise!). "Secondly,we can always order take away and eat outside. There is a park nearby.

- That would be great. Thank you.

- No, thank _you_."

We then ordered food from a nearby deli and sat down at the park.

"-So how was your day Bella?

- Pretty good. As crazy as ever,of course but that's the charm of the thing. What about you? I never asked but what do you do for a living?

- I'm the CEO of Masen Inc.

- Wow that's a pretty big job. Do you like it?

- Yeah,I do. But today, we are going to talk about you. What's your favourite pet?

- Dogs.

- Favourite TV show?

- Bones." And it went on and on. We spent the entire break discussing my likes and dislikes so I made him promise that next time would be his turn. I really enjoyed myself. I was about to tell him that my break was over when he started talking.

"- Bella, I really enjoyed myself so I was wondering if..." He was interrupted by a voice I knew too much...

"- Bella?"

Mike Newton.

**Mike Newton : moment killer! So? What's going to happen? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
